


don't be afraid ( to fall )

by babycotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, bestfriends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycotton/pseuds/babycotton
Summary: Sehun has to tell Junmyeon what he feels before it's too late.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	don't be afraid ( to fall )

Sehun stood at the corner street of their home waiting for someone. Minutes later, sounds of shoes hitting the pavement were heard.

“Sehunie!” Junmyeon called out to him.

“Hyung!” Junmyeon jogged towards him.

“You were two minutes late today.” Sehun pouted.

“Sorry. I ran back to get my ID.” 

“This hyung is getting old.” Sehun teased him.

“Stop!! We’re in the same age.” Junmyeon whined. Although, they’re in the same age Sehun got used to calling him hyung since Junmyeon is 5 months older.

“Let’s just go.” They walked to school together. This is their routine every school day from grade school until they became seniors in high school.

They reached their building and bid their goodbyes. Junmyeon was about to enter his classroom when Sehun suddenly spoke. “Hyung, can we go home together later?”

“You don’t have basketball practice?” 

“Yeah. It’s canceled.” They don’t usually go home together because Sehun has his basketball practice.

“Okay. See you later! I’ll be by the library.” Junmyeon waved him another goodbye and finally entered his classroom.

While Sehun walked his class, he thinks of the words to finally say what he feels about Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon.” Chanyeol spotted Junmyeon in one of the library tables. 

Chanyeol is his classmate and also Sehun’s co-captain in basketball.

“Hey, Chan.” Junmyeon greeted him with a bright smile as always. If you ask people around, they would agree that Junmyeon is ray of sunshine.

“Can I talk to you?” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just fix my things.” Junmyeon packed his bag and followed Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lead them to the back of the library building where a big tree stands. 

Chanyeol fiddled with his fingers, contemplating something.

Junmyeon notices that the man in front of him is nervous. “What’s up? If this is about the group project-” 

“I like you, Junmyeon.”

Sehun finished his classes and went by the court to meet his teammate Jongin. He figured he still have a bit of time to talk to Jongin before he could go meet Junmyeon.

“Sehunie.” Jongin saw him approaching. Jongin was in his uniform dribbling a ball. “Why did coach cancel practice again?”

Sehun showed the text message he received from his coach to Jongin. “Here.” He handed the phone to Jongin. “He says he’s out of town.”

Jongin handed the phone back. “By the way, did you know that Chanyeol liked someone?”

“No, nah. Not interested in his love affairs.” Sehun said with a blank expression.

“Really? You know the person he likes though.” Jongin continued. 

Sehun did not actually know a lot of people in their school. He only knew his classmates, teammates, and his bestfriend.

“I doubt it. I don’t know a lot of people.” Sehun shook his head.

“It’s your friend… What was his name? Junmoon? Jun-.. Ah right, it’s Junmyeon.”

“What?” Sehun’s eyes widened.

“Yeah? Chanyeol’s off confessing as we sp-“ Sehun cut him off. “I need to go.” 

“Chanyeol..” Junmyeon looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Chanyeol held his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon looked down. “I cannot return your feelings.. I-I like someone else.”  
Chanyeol let go of his hands and sigh in disappointment. 

“Sehun isn’t it?”

Junmyeon was surprised. ”H-how did you…”

“Junmyeon-ah. I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way your eyes shine when he’s playing in court and when he scores those smiles were directed at you, I’ve heard how loud you cheer for him, you were always there for him Junmyeon-ah. You were always there that I started noticing you and started to like you. You are so nice to me too.”

“I’m truly sorry, Chanyeol. You were nice to me too and I thank you for that.”

“It’s okay Junmyeon, I understand now. I should never come in between you and Sehun. He likes you too.”

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, I don’t think he likes me like that but thank you for understanding.”

“What do you mean no? He likes you a lot.” 

“It’s okay Chanyeol, you don’t have to feel sorry for me. He told me last week that he likes someone and I know it’s not me.”

“Oh. He told you that?… We are the same after all Junmyeon, we like people we can’t have.”

Chanyeol left shortly after. Junmyeon was walking back to the front of the library building when he saw Sehun running towards him. Sehun stopped in front of him to catch his breath.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Sehun asked Junmyeon firstly. ‘Is Chanyeol the person Sehun likes?’ Junmyeon thought.

“He left.” Junmyeon fished out the water bottle from his bag and gave it to Sehun

“Good.” Sehun drank the water and recovered his breath.

“Junmyeon-ah…” Sehun started. “I love you.”

“Sehun…”

“Since we were kids Junmyeon. It was you that I like. You became friends with the tall lanky kid that no one likes. You supported me, cheered on me, took care of me and became my strength. It was always you, Junmye-.” Sehun started to notice the tears falling down on Junmyeon’s cheeks.  
“Jun, what, don’t cry, I’m sorry.” 

“Sehun.” Junmyeon repeated his name like a chant as he hit Sehun’ chest softly. After Junmyeon calmed down, they sat down by one of the benches near the library.

“Sehun, you are my bestfriend, you know me the most, and I trust you a lot… I have liked you too for the longest time. Last week, when you said you liked someone, I was sure it wasn’t me, I was devastated thinking I don’t have a chance with you and I will never get to tell you I like you.”

“Junmyeon, that was stupid of me. I am sorry. It was you. I was just scared.”

“To be honest, Chanyeol confessed to me earlier.”

“I know, Junmyeon. Jongin, my teammate told me. I was so nervous so I ran fast as I could to get here but he wasn’t with you, when I got here. That gave me hope, Junmyeon.”

“I know I could never be with Chanyeol because he isn’t you Sehun.” Sehun and Junmyeon are lost in each other’s eyes. The distance between them is getting smaller as Sehun took the lead and captures Junmyeon’s lips in a kiss.

“Do you accept my love and be my boyfriend?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm on twitter if you wanna chat and cry about seho @wjezyx!


End file.
